Ellen Nadeer (Earth-199999)
, | Relatives = Vijay Nadeer (brother, deceased); Sunjna Nadeer (mother, deceased); unnamed father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Senator | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Craig Titley | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Senator Ellen Nadeer was an anti-Inhuman politician and a secret member of the Watchdogs. Her hatred of Inhumans originates from her mother's death during the Chitauri invasion of New York in 2012. However, Senator Nadeer is possibly an Inhuman herself, as her brother Vijay underwent Terrigenesis. Unlike most other Inhumans, who complete Terrigenesis after a short time, Vijay was trapped within his cocoon for seven months. Ellen hid her brother's condition from the public, paying Vijay's bills and pretending to be him on his social media accounts. In 2016, Senator Nadeer had a major part in orchestrating a worldwide attack on Inhumans. The Watchdogs, claiming to be an "Inhuman Resistance" movement, set off EMPs in several major cities - such as Miami, Los Angeles, London and Moscow - where S.H.I.E.L.D. had placed Inhumans. Watchdog operatives then used the riots that broke out during the blackouts as a cover to find and assassinate these Inhumans. Although S.H.I.E.L.D. eventually foiled the Watchdogs' plan, they were still able to kill 17 Inhumans across the globe. Following these attacks, Senator Nadeer frequently butted heads with Jeffrey Mace, the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who revealed himself as an Inhuman in a live, televised debate with the senator. Nadeer successfully blackmails Director Mace with footage of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents working not only with the Inhuman vigilante Quake, but with an unknown killer who while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. killed a prisoner set to be released for good behavior. In exchange for not leaking this footage to the press, Director Mace lent Senator Nadeer Jemma Simmons, a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, so she could study Vijay and help him emerge from his Terrigenesis cocoon. Senator Nadeer let her brother recuperate at their family estate. Despite his extended time in the cocoon, Vijay displayed no signs of having actually been transformed by Terrigenesis. Once he was well, she led him into an ambush by Watchdog assassins on the grounds of the estate. Vijay was able to convince his sister to tell the assassins to spare him. Soon afterwards, Director Mace, Quake (newly reinstated as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent), and Jemma Simmons arrived at the Nadeer estate looking for Vijay. Although she kept her brother's identity a secret from S.H.I.E.L.D., Simmons figured out who exactly she worked on for the senator. Senator Nadeer refused to let S.H.I.E.L.D. search her estate for her brother. While she was busy with them, however, the Watchdog assassins received orders from "the Superior" to kill Vijay anyway. Vijay suddenly found himself with enhanced speed, which he used to evade the Watchdogs. Senator Nadeer and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all rushed to Vijay's position in the mansion. Although the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents tried to convince Vijay to come with them, he instead chose to flee the mansion with his sister in her helicopter. Senator Nadeer grabbed a gun and shot Vijay in the stomach mid-flight, and his body was dumped into the sea. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Parminder Nagra portrays Senator Nadeer in the fourth season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * The credits for the episode "Uprising" incorrectly list Senator Nadeer's first name as "Rota." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}